Timey Wimey Spicy
by Eckmulzvydr
Summary: Dawn entend soudain un autre son. Une explosion. Elle tourne la tête. Au bout d'un long couloir, tout en bout, une porte bleue, une seule porte au milieu du vacarme, est illuminée par ses carreaux blancs, dont les fissures laissent émerger des rais de lumière vive encore plus intense.


Les eaux d'en haut relâchent leur pluie de larmes.

Comme si la terre nourricière, éventrée entre les cieux et le monde, s'était mise à pleurer son propre sang. Son propre sang, oui, car la pluie était rouge, d'une odeur et d'un goût infâme, au toucher et à la vue cependant comme de l'eau aromatisée à la fraise. Ça n'en était pas. Dawn, n'ayant abandonné, une fois de plus, sa sempiternelle chemise blanche seule et son air vagabond, voit les gouttes une à une, à vitesse croissante, imbiber et colorer le tissus, empreindre ses cheveux déjà rouge et épargner sa mèche immaculée, quasi luminescente. Les sols, les immeubles, les devantures, tout se range du côté de la couleur abondante. Parmi la foule, les commerçants, les vieillards, les hommes et les femmes, nul n'ignore cependant la vérité teinté de pourpre, dissoute par l'habitude et le poids dégradé des légendes. Une poignée de personnes, dont Dawn, dont Estrella, néanmoins sait, plus que croit.

Sait que les larmes des cieux, s'insinuant jusqu'aux parties les plus sèches de leurs corps, ne sont pas, n'ont rien à voir avec quelque chose de commun à un fait ordinaire :

Voici le sang de ceux qui ont péché, le sang de ceux qui succombèrent à leur iniquité.

Voici ce sang, il emplit vos corps et vos âmes, pour que toujours, s'insinuant jusqu'au plus profond

de vous-mêmes, il vous rappelle la vanité de vos êtres, et la Loi première de ce monde :

Nul ne peut _vivre_ dans le _péché_.

Dawn relève la tête, regarde avec des yeux verts, emplis de tristesse et de colère sourde, les cieux rouges recouvrir le monde et le voile pourpre encadrer la ville.

\- Vois-tu, Estrella ? Vois ce qu'ils leur ont fait... Entre ses lèvres, semi-ouvertes, s'insinuent quelques gouttes de liqueur âcre, qu'elle s'empresse de recracher avant de s'essuyer le coin de la bouche en silence. Estrella s'étire dans son esprit, et clôt son propre regard. - Si ce n'est qu'un dieu, qui a décidé cela, alors bottons-lui les fesses, et tout sera réglé. - Cela ne ramènera pas toutes ces victimes, mais tu as raison. Et puis, après tout, ce ne sera pas mon premier, sourit enfin la jeune femme à la mèche blanche, la mine revancharde et l'œil, vert pomme, paré au défi.

Quelques instants avant.

Dawn sursaute. Une main froide vient d'attraper son avant-bras, blanche d'après le bref regard qu'elle peut lui accorder, suivi quasi immédiatement du débit calme, mais ferme, cristallin, de la voix de l'inconnue. La main reste fermement accrochée, et les mots, directement, se font juges et implacables.

\- Afin que tu m'écoutes calmement, je me dois de te le signaler : je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas de marque à l'avant-bras, n'essaie pas d'en créer une, cela ne marchera pas avec moi.

-... que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis venu t'avertir. Dans quelques secondes, le monde, tel que tu le connais aujourd'hui, n'aura plus rien à voir avec quelque chose de "normal" pour toi. En dedans de tout ce qui va se passer par la suite, le destin des dimensions va se centrer autour de ton histoire, alors je n'ai qu'un message à te faire passer, il te sera utile en temps voulu : _n'oublie jamais que toute vie est importante, et que le sacrifice n'est pas une option_.

Dawn sent le départ affleurer. Un quart de seconde. La main autour de son bras se fait moins ferme, le lâche. Dawn se retourne instantanément, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement en une onde légère, mais vive. Un instant. La jeune femme blonde, aux yeux d'un bleu presque insolent, recule d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi... ? La jeune femme disparaît, comme emportée par la vague bleu vert, opaque, qui traverse soudain avec violence la grande place. Non, pas emportée. Ayant disparu avant. Dawn en était certaine.

Retour aux faits.

La vague, comme venue de nul part, se déverse torrentielle et sans fin sur l'arc transversal de la grand place, balaie véhicules et personnes sans laisser la moindre place à la surprise, plie les lampadaires et déracine les arbres.

Dawn se voile le visage de ses bras, se protégeant des violents embruns.

Les deux voyageurs, harassés de fatigue, ont marché des jours et des jours sous le soleil ardent.

Leurs gourdes sont vides, leurs pores à sec suintant d'un acide mortuaire déjà à l'œuvre de la disparition de leurs futures cadavres. Ainsi ne croient-ils pas, quand la vague passe avec violence devant leur visage, que leur périple a pris fin en pleine ville, d'une dimension à une autre, ainsi ne croient-ils pas, non plus, que leur soleil a non seulement disparu, mais que la pluie rouge tombant sur les dunes de sable blanc est, pour ainsi dire, réelle.

Dawn se retourne, stupéfaite par l'apparition d'une tranche de désert, qui, vue entre ses bras, semble tout droit sorti d'un vieux film en noir et blanc, le souffle de la vague la bousculant encore dans le dos.

Fermant de nouveau les yeux, ses oreilles distinguent alors, au sein du fracas provoqué par le vague, le son singulier d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Il transperce les eaux. Pourpre et or, d'aspect futuriste, n'ayant d'ailleurs besoin de rails pour avancer à une si grande vitesse.

Dawn baisse les bras, juste avant l'impact. Un quart de seconde.

À sa droite, la vague au bras torrentiel, balayant tout sous son passage. À sa gauche, le mur de sable, la dune, plus haute que les immeubles alentours. En face, le train, l'impact, la mort imminente. Temps quasi révolu.

Dawn saute, les yeux rougis de pouvoir. Des éclairs blancs accompagnent sa jetée en arrière, et ses pieds frôlent la tête de la locomotive, prennent appui. Le choc la projette dans les airs, et, chamboulée par le rebond, la jeune femme est stoppée par l'immeuble d'en face, brisant le double-vitrage et s'encastrant de moitié dans le mur de l'étage. "Aïe !", soulignent conjointement les deux personnes en présence lorsque la pierre lui meurtrit le bassin et les omoplates.

Dawn se dégage tant bien que mal mais, ayant malheureusement ignoré la gravité, chute de deux nouveaux étages, ne devant son salut qu'à la hampe du drapeau national, qui sur l'instant se mit à pencher dangereusement sous le poids de la jeune femme, accrochée d'une main à son extrémité.

Nouveau son. Nouvelle image. Cette fois-ci, elle ne peut l'éviter. La montagne russe - ou saturnienne, allez savoir ? - , transperce le bâtiment, percute au passage, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à l'heure, la jeune femme qui se retrouve accostée, pour ainsi dire, à la tête de wagon.

Le circuit se dessinant, fluorescent, au fur et à mesure de la remontée mécanique des véhicules, remonte vers le ciel et les nuages, transformant tout d'un coup les " oh " admiratifs des occupants des wagons en " ah " de terreur. D'abord entraînée dans la course, puis abandonnée par les wagons, Dawn chute lourdement, percute la steppe avec un bruit mat. Les bras en croix, les yeux redevenus verts et la mèche blanche, immaculée, scintillant, elle se retient de ne pas perdre conscience, s'autorise à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Le sol tremble, l'ouïe, le toucher perçoivent les vibrations, les cris de hargne et de rage. Dawn se relève avec peine, et le regard encore flou, discerne avec confusion le nuage de poussière devant elle.

"Concentre-toi !" s'impatiente, alerte, Estrella en son esprit. Elle les distingue alors enfin. Des hommes par dizaines, du cuir et des boucliers, des armes et de la sueur. Une bataille. Plus par précaution que par incapacité de les arrêter, Dawn masse ses côtes, puis, défroissant les plis de sa chemise lacérée, prend ses jambes à son cou, et titubant, se met à courir sur le goudron dans la direction opposée de l'armée dirigée contre elle. "Ça, c'est pas bon", souligne simplement la voix, bien au chaud et en sécurité dans son esprit, tandis que la jeune femme fuit de toutes ses forces. Stop.

Les cheveux rouges passent brusquement devant son visage, et ses pieds nus freinent tant bien que mal sur la surface lisse du sol verni de la galerie des glaces - en pleine grand place ! -. Droit devant elle, une autre armée, toute aussi imposante et vengeresse, fonce sur l'ennemi avec des cris tout aussi belliqueux.

" Oh oh ". Gauche, droite. Une armée de chaque côté. Dawn se prépare, poings fermés, jambes pliées. Une bouche d'égouts, juste en face d'elle, s'ouvre alors, révélant une jeune femme brune en robe rouge, passablement échevelée. Son premier réflexe est d'appeler à l'aide.

Puis, prenant conscience de la situation extérieure, elle se ravise, son regard se tournant vers Dawn.

\- Hum. Tout compte fait, pas à l'aide ! déclare-t-elle d'une voix claire et enjouée, bien qu'elle-même inquiète au possible. (À Dawn). Suis-moi, vite ! lui crie-t-elle, avant de disparaître de par là où elle était venue. Deux armées, un chaos quasi-apocalyptique, et possiblement, exponentiellement pire encore, le calcul est vite fait. La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu saute dans la bouche d'égouts, disparaissant dans la pénombre du sous-sol des catacombes - oui, sous la galerie des glaces -, se reçoit sur la plante des pieds, ouvrant grand les yeux dans la pénombre ambiante. L'atmosphère a clairement changé. Au dessus d'elle, un mince rai de lumière provenant de la bouche éloignée, le son sourd des pas sur le sol, et bientôt, le fracas de deux armées entrant une confrontation l'une à l'autre.

Dawn entend soudain un autre son. Une explosion. Elle tourne la tête. Au bout d'un long couloir, tout en bout, une porte bleue, une seule porte au milieu du vacarme, est illuminée par ses carreaux blancs, dont les fissures laissent émerger des rais de lumière vive encore plus intense.

Dawn, irrémédiablement attirée par les rayons purs, avance pas à pas, s'enfonçant au fur et à mesure dans une eau sombre, de plus en plus profonde. Nageant bientôt, sans quitter la lumière des yeux, elle se retrouve néanmoins dans une situation critique : autour d'elle se développent soudain les ombres, qui juste là s'étaient tenues tranquilles dans les méandres de l'obscurité. Enveloppant les murs, recouvrant le plafond des égouts, elles commencent alors à l'entourer, à baigner les eaux près autour d'elle. Se sentant soudain étrangement seule, perdue dans la ténèbres alentours, la jeune femme se laisse entraîner par le fond, sans gravité, sans plus rien en dessous d'elle... Seule la lumière des carreaux étranges la relie encore à la vie. Cette lumière qui l'attire plus que tout... plus que les ombres encore. Dawn se ressaisit alors. Se remettant à nager de toutes ses forces, elle s'éloigne de ce qui l'attire vers le fond, dégage ses pieds des algues sombres. La lumière se fait beaucoup plus vive, de plus en plus à chaque avancée.

La main mouillée touche enfin le bois, lévitant à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau.

Une nouvelle explosion ébranle l'étrange porte, brise cette fois les carreaux qui expulsent leurs morceaux de verre brisée dans les eaux sombres. La porte s'est ouverte de l'intérieur, révélant une lumière des plus vives, la même que provenant des fissures, mais cette fois plus pure encore, plus intense. La chaleur qui s'en émane évoque celle d'une fournaise, une fournaise baignée de rayons blancs. Le corps immergé de la jeune femme, lui, est soudain envahi par les ombres, qui l'entourent, menaçantes, tandis que la lumière de la porte faiblit. Un choix s'impose alors. Elle se décide. Se hissant, tirant sur ses bras, elle monte à l'intérieur de l'entrée, fermant les yeux, sa chemise blanche trempée n'aidant pas à la chose. Poussant un soupir, la chevelure dégoulinante et sa mèche reflétant la lumière vive, elle se relève.

 _In extremis_.

L'explosion intérieure, prenant source et feu de toute part, projette la jeune femme à l'intérieur du vaisseau juste avant que la porte ne se referme, sous le coup d'une nouvelle poussée. Pieds nus sur le métal brûlant, elle ne peut contenir sa course effrénée jusqu'aux consoles, zigzague, se heurte à la rambarde et manque de chuter. Ignorant les rayons de lumière vive, elle ouvre alors les yeux, se révélant à la scène fantastique dont elle fait part intégrante. Près de la console, se tenant des bras sur les bords et de dos, un homme, tête baissée, dont les mains rayonnent gémit, au milieu des flammes et du tronc devenu incandescent de ce qu'on le devine être part du cœur du vaisseau.

Mais le plus impressionnant n'est pas dans le feu, ni dans les gémissements mécaniques de l'entité-machine, ni dans ceux de l'homme luminescent. Au milieu du vaisseau, comme partant de la console même, jaillit une myriade de fissures incandescentes, luminescentes, séparant à partir de leur centre les dimensions que divisent les fissures, où la même scène se reproduit en des milliers de fois, comme dans les milliers d'éclats d'un miroir brisé. Partout dans les dimensions, mille hommes et plus souffrent et se meurent, milles vaisseaux et plus sont ravagées par les flammes, des milliers de gémissements envahissent le temps et l'espace confondus.

Partout, une jeune femme brune en robe rouge, s'agrippe d'abord à la rambarde, puis se jette en avant en un cri, enserrant l'homme en explosion intérieure de ses bras.

Mais dans un seul monde, un seul, la jeune femme reste scotchée à la rambarde, troublée par la vue de Dawn qui, les yeux emplis d'un rouge à faire pâlir la pomme du péché, se détache de la rambarde et s'approche malgré les secousses de la console.

L'espace d'une microseconde, le temps semble passer plus lentement. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Il se retourne, ses yeux vifs se vrillant droit dans le regard rouge de Dawn, qui le soutient tant bien que mal, touché jusqu'au fond d'elle-même par un message qui les dépassent, tout deux.

Une seule syllabe est émise, perdue dans les profondeurs du plein dimensionnel alentours, se heurtant aux fissures de l'espace-temps avant de retomber plus bas. Puis intervient le changement.

Vient l'implosion finale, la catharsis du temps, l'apothéose du don créateur et le souffle destructeur.

 _Le cœur cesse de battre_. _Redémarre_. L'explosion projette Dawn sur la jeune femme en robe rouge, par dessus la balustrade. Juste avant de chuter, elle voit : les torrents de feu dorés déferlent de ses manches, de ses pieds et de sa tête. Les vêtements, enfin, se dissolvent dans une surenchère de flammes, et l'onde de choc traverse toute la scène, transperce l'espace-temps.

La transfiguration s'opère, et les deux corps projetés disparaissent dans les flammes.

Dawn, difficilement, est rappelée à ses sens par la chaleur ardente qui les entourent.

La chute fut pour le moins difficile, s'étant reçue sur le dos sur le sol brûlant, et ayant reçu entre ses bras la jeune femme à la robe rouge, qui unie à elle semble s'être évanouie.

De visage à visage, les grands yeux bruns s'ouvrent alors, croisant les prunelles encore rougies de Dawn. Les lèvres sont dangereusement proches, et la respiration à l'unisson, plus difficile pour Dawn, irrégulière. Surprise, perturbée, la jeune femme se relève alors à demi, encore assise sur son bassin. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges tousse, dégage sa mèche blanche de ses lèvres sans cesser de regarder la jeune femme à la robe rouge.

Le choc a malencontreusement tissé un lien entre les jeunes femmes, lien que s'empresse de rompre Dawn en passant la main devant ses yeux.

\- Désolée, je ne te regarderai plus ainsi, parvient-elle à dire dans le vacarme, qui, étrangement, s'est calmé.

Les fissures se résorbent, les dimensions se séparent, et le méli-mélo spatio-temporel redevient enfin logique pure, ne laissant plus qu'un vaisseau, trois êtres et un nouveau lien crée, en suspension au dessus des lieux et des âges. La jeune femme en robe rouge s'empourpre, puis, se souvenant de la gravité de la situation, retrouve son hâle habituel, regardant autour d'elle.

La question, d'une importance fondamentale, vient aux lèvres de la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu : " Qui était cet homme ? ". Le regard de la jeune femme en robe rouge hésite.

\- Lui, c'était... je ne sais pas quel homme il sera maintenant... je ne sais vraiment pas.

La jeune femme à la mèche immaculée assimile l'information, contient ses questions.

L'homme qui vient d'imploser n'est donc pas mort ? Et sous-entendu, il va devenir... autre ?

\- Il a été bien des hommes, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rajoute la jeune femme, toujours sur son bassin. L'homme qu'il sera aujourd'hui... reste un profond mystère.

Comme pour appuyer la déclaration, quelques mètres plus haut, une main attrape avec force la rambarde, suivie de sa jumelle, et d'un grognement des plus animaux.

\- Du curry, dit la voix nouvelle avec conviction. Oui, je veux du curry. Quelque chose de cuit avec, ou même du curry pur, par mes aïeux ! Je crois que _j'aime_ les épices.

L'espace d'un instant, un sourire naît sur les lèvres de la jeune femme à la robe rouge. Puis, délicatement, centimètre par centimètre, elle tourne le visage pour enfin découvrir le nouveau visage. Étrangement, la voix est... Dawn se relève sur les coudes. Son étonnement devant le corps entièrement nu, à la peu brune et finement hâlée, est exprimée par la jeune femme en robe rouge, qui se relève brusquement sur ses jambes en un sursaut.

\- C'est... impossible. Le nouvel être lui lance un sourire ravageur, et lui adresse un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- Voyons, ma chère, je dirais plutôt... Inattendu. Oui, je serai comme cela, dorénavant. Inattendu-e!

\- Mais vous êtes une femme !

Se découvrant elle-même, la femme ainsi présentée regarde ses mains, ses pieds, contemple son corps de haut en bas en poussant des 'oh', des 'ah', ses expressions faciales variant en fonction de la découverte de ses nouveaux attributs. Puis, secouant la tête, elle rit soudain, se met à faire danser ses cheveux autour d'elle, qu'elle fait descendre sur son visage en en prenant soudain une mèche.

\- Toujours pas roux !... Rousse, je veux dire ! Fichtre, il va falloir que je m'y habitue, déclare-t-elle en une moue approbatrice... Puis, voyant de loin Dawn, derrière la jeune femme en robe rouge se relevant. Dîtes... savez-vous qui je suis ? Puis, se ravisant, la montre alors du doigt... Non... qui êtes-vous ?! La jeune femme en chemise blanche, en pièces, ne sais que répondre, subjuguée.

\- Heu... c'est une très bonne question, je crois, affirme-t-elle en agrippant d'un geste machinal sa mèche blanche. Dans son esprit, Estrella s'indigne : "si tu fais référence à ma présence, sache que tu es de loin la plus bizarre de nous deux !". Dawn se frappe le front, envoyant tournebouler au fond de son esprit la présence intempestive. La femme, nouvellement arrivée à la vie, enjambe alors d'une souplesse et d'une énergie spectaculaire la rambarde -toujours nue- et atterrit pieds joints entre la jeune femme en robe rouge, et la jeune femme à la chevelure rouge.

Suspicieuse, elle avance alors vers Dawn, la faisant reculer d'effroi devant l'ineffable folie de son regard. Elle attrape la mèche de cheveux blancs, la relâche avant de venir sentir bruyamment son visage. La jeune femme en robe rouge croise les bras, mi-stupéfaite, mi-indignée par son comportement quelque peu animal.

\- Plus impossible que ma fille impossible... grommelle-t-elle avant de la retenir de chuter en arrière.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas très gentil ! signale la jeune femme en robe rouge en se réveillant soudain, concernée. Et puis je ne suis pas _votre_ fille impossible !

La femme, ainsi nouvelle née, ignore la remarque, se met à danser et faire danser sur ses pieds nus Dawn, qui la suit tant bien que mal, encore sous le choc.

\- Mais qui... (danse)... êtes... (passe par en dessous)... vous ? Dans le vaisseau, les secousses s'arrêtent soudain, les flammes s'affaiblissent, et un gémissement caractéristique vient à leurs oreilles. Oh oh, constate-t-elle soudain avant de se mettre à courir vers un pont. Y attrapant une corde intelligente, elle se laisse hisser vers le niveau supérieur, avant d'y disparaître.

\- Code rouge, Clara ! entendent-elles crier du fond du vaisseau. - Rouge foncé ? s'interroge

la dite Clara, se mettant à courir vers la corde à son tour. - Noir sur les bords !

La jeune femme attrape la corde intelligente, invitant Dawn, toujours figée, à faire de même dans la précipitation. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent sur le ponton, et Dawn reconnaît la porte étrange aux carreaux brisés, par laquelle elle était entrée. La femme nue l'a déjà ouverte, et, les yeux fermés, laisse l'air frais de la nuit parcourir sa peau.

\- Attends ! la hèle alors Dawn en s'arrêtant, la main de Clara encore dans la sienne.

\- Hum, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! la sermonne celle-ci avant de la tirer.

\- Pas tant que je ne saurai pas, affirme Dawn avec force. Pas tant que je ne saurai qui vous êtes !

La femme à la peau brune et aux longs cheveux noirs se retourne, lui adresse un nouveau sourire.

\- Moi, lui déclare-t-elle en un souffle ; je suis le Docteur !


End file.
